


Magical

by agrajag



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agrajag/pseuds/agrajag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So Stiles asked a guy out on a date, and he said yes by the way, and now he's got to pull some magic trick. It's been a busy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical

**Author's Note:**

> Tag to 2x08 _Raving_.
> 
> When I first watching it I thought Stiles would have asked Danny if he could be his date in an attempt to at least get one of the tickets. So that inspired this.

"Have you got a date yet?" Stiles asked, mentally crossing his fingers. If he envisioned it the luck would be just as strong, and he needed all the luck he could get. If he and Scott couldn't find a way to get into that rave then all hope was lost.

So no pressure or anything.

"No," Danny replied. He sounded slightly annoyed but it was as if he was getting used to Stiles' probing questions. "I'm still looking."

Now - there were several ways Stiles could approach this.

 **A.** He attempt to convince Danny to give him and Scott both tickets.

 **B.** He attempt to convince Danny to sell him the tickets, which was more plausible than Option A.

Or there was Option C.

"I could be your date."

That got everyone's attention. Issac was trying to hide a smile behind his hand. Scott's eyes were wide and he was trying to shake his head inconspicuously - and failed. And Danny looked surprised.

But not in an entirely bad way.

At least Stiles hoped it wasn't.

"What about Lydia?" Danny asked.

Of course the whole school, besides Lydia, knew about Stiles' undying love for one Miss Martin. But was it undying? Stiles hadn't wanted to admit it to himself, but for awhile he sort of knew while he still admired Lydia it wasn't in a not-so-secret admirer way. She'd been this constant in his life, but for several months he found he was drawn to Danny as well. He hadn't even questioned it. He certainly wasn't questioning going with Option C either because this could work out in a way to solve two problems - getting into this rave and Stiles' lack of significant other.

"Lydia? She's perfect, obviously, but not perfect for me."

Danny smiled. "I'll think about it."

When he left Issac allowed himself to double over in a ridiculously showy 'knee slapping' laugh and Scott threw his hands up and sighed.

Seriously, Stiles thought, what is up with the soap opera levels of over reacting?

"Stiles, we need both of those tickets," Scott said. "You can't take on Jackson by yourself."

"Don't worry," Issac said once he had composed himself. "I've got a back up plan."

So that's how #42 ended up with a black eye and Scott and Stiles had tickets.

\--------------------------------------------

Danny called while Stiles was getting ready. He put his cell on speaker phone as he pulled his t-shirt on.

"Yo. What's up?"

"Stiles? I can't really hear you."

Stiles picked up the phone and cradled it on his shoulder as he put on his jeans. "Sorry. I'm just getting dressed. Making myself look hot for our date. Wait. You are calling to say yes and not to politely let me down, right?"

"I am calling to say yes," Danny replied.

"Great. Okay, so Scott finally found a ticket and I agreed to give him a ride. I'll meet you there?"

"Sounds good to me."

Danny hung up then so Stiles tossed his phone back on the bed. He finished getting ready, whistling the entire time. As long as he could get the magic fairy dust down in time he could dance with Danny for awhile which might be a horrible idea because Stiles had seen Danny dance. Danny's _good_.

Stiles? Not so much.

All thoughts of dancing, though, were lost when Stiles talked to his dad.

All thoughts period.

He couldn't even bring himself to talk the entire way to the warehouse district. He just wanted to toss the dirt down and get back home. He should have stayed home with his dad, but if they could do it - could get Jackson - he'd be helping his dad. That was the only thing that kept him from abandoning the plan.

\--------------------------------------------

So Jackson had escaped. Derek had made Stiles break his fairy circle - which had totally worked and now it was ruined. Scott was in trouble.

Stiles thought the night couldn't get any worse.

"Was that Miguel?"

Derek had shoved past the crowd as they poured out of the warehouse and had coincidentally almost knocked Danny over.

Or maybe it was Stiles' shitty fate.

"Oh my God, Danny. I am _so_ sorry."

"For your cousin bumping into me or for standing me up?"

"The second one. Well, both, but mostly the second one. Something came up with my dad and I just got here, but it looks like something horrible happened and you probably don't wanna reschedule because of a traumatizing experience and because I was a total dick. I understand."

And Stiles must have looked absolutely devastated remembering what had happened and then using it as an excuse because Danny asked softly, "What happened with your dad?"

Stiles hadn't told Scott because they needed to focus on the task at hand, but now they had failed and Stiles had to let it out.

"He was laid off and it was my fault."

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault."

"Oh, it was. Between telling me about the case and the restraining order... Shit. The restraining order _your_ best friend has against me. You'll never want to see my face again, will you?"

"That would be a shame. You do have an _attractive_ face -"

"Wait. So you do find me attractive?"

"- and I love Jackson, but he does over react sometimes. If he feels safer with the restraining order, fine. But, it was just a prank, right? I hope it doesn't make things difficult for you."

"It's actually the least of my worries right now," Stiles mumbled.

"Are you free tomorrow night?" Danny asked quickly. "We could go to the movies or something."

"That sounds like a nice laid back night. I'd like that."

\--------------------------------------------

After school Stiles insisted he and his dad sit down to talk. He made his dad express how he truly felt about Stiles' recent behavior and Stiles explained why he was acting that way - as best he could without mentioning werewolves and giant lizards and the fact that he was now Tinkerbell - and promised to do better. Surprisingly it had been easy enough.

The next part should be a piece of cake then.

"So Dad, I know I said the other night we had taken Danny out and that's why we were at the gay club? And that I might be gay? I am kind of gay. For Danny. We're going out tonight."

"What are you guys doing?"

"Okay, now, don't jump to conclusions. This is our first date and we won't be doing anything freaky. We won't be doing anything freaky ever, actually. I promise. Also, he did not 'turn me gay' because I technically asked him first. Also _also_ I understand if you..."

"Stiles, slow down. I meant what are you going to do for your date. I'm not disgusted. I would never..."

Stiles smiled. "I know Dad. Sorry. We're going to the movies."

"Alright. Now, I'll want to meet him at some point if you keep dating and we will have to have a talk -"

Stiles groaned.

"- unfortunately. I don't like it anymore than you. Until then, you two have fun."

Stiles spent some time debating if he should change then. He ended up changing his shirt and putting on nicer shoes, but he didn't want to look like he had thought too much about it. He grabbed his keys and headed to Danny's to pick him up.

They had agreed on seeing The Amazing Spiderman and to pay for their own tickets. Stiles did talk Danny into letting him buy the drinks and popcorn for standing him up - not like it made up for the $75 ticket that was wasted. They sat close together during the movie but didn't hold hands or anything. Stiles had no idea how to tell if the date was going well and ended up freaking out about that rather than truly paying attention to the movie.

As they left the theater Stiles rambled on, "I think that Andrew guy makes a pretty good Spiderman and I always liked Gwen a little more than M.J. but I guess that's because she came first in the comics and that movie needed more Franco, I mean really," that Danny pinned him to the Jeep and kissed him so he'd shut up.

"It _did_ need more Franco," he said when he pulled back.

Stiles laughed and then quickly tugged Danny forward again.

And, like, all this time spent with supernatural creatures had probably turned him into a fairy - no, not _that_ kind of fairy - but he kind of loved it.

Because kissing Danny felt magical. Sure, Stiles didn't have any other experience to compare to, but he could definitely feel the sparks. He'd definitely believe more often if this was the result.


End file.
